User talk:Piplupower
This Page was last cleared at 10:13 AM Central time on the 26th of September, 2010. I don't understand Wait, i don't get it. Why would the other admins votes me off. I never did anything wrong. What did i do. Who's idea was this? They are wrong They THINK that i'm being inactive. But one thing they can't do is know whats going on. I practicully go on the wiki everyday after i get home from school. so they are just being ignorant. Yes I'm known not to do that much editing but it's because i don't want to mess up anyone's article. But i always come to check up the wiki after school. Parliament page Pip, Pizzaman messed up the British Parliament page. Can you see what you can do to fix it? Idk what he did but the whole thing is messed up. Check it out ~ Jack Swordmenace Parliament page Pip, Pizzaman messed up the British Parliament page. Can you see what you can do to fix it? Idk what he did but the whole thing is messed up. Check it out ~ Jack Swordmenace THANK YOU and question !!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! but 1 question... whats a rolllback? also can i be admin of Guild pages? instead of rollback? its ok if im not, just wonderin' :DCaptainWill10 00:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC)CaptainWill10 Hi Hi Pip, i'm not slappy! Um.. Francis Bluehawk isnt dead. lol You deleted my page I was wondering why in the world would you delete my page, it was vandalized, then deleted GGRRRRR! WHY DOES THE WIKI NOT LOOK RIGHT! Omg I can't use this layout. I can only see half the stuff Im doing. I can't even sign in! Please, fix it D: ~ Jack Swordmenace (PS: Just typing this message was so difficult with this layout it made me want to falcon punch my computer. No joke) Please stop George George Treasurestealer has been screaming at me and harrassing me on the game over me being the King of the Brethren Court, and threatened to ban me for no reason, and that he would just say ' copyright '. This is a complete abuse of adminship, trying to blackmail me. Please don't let him do this, this is ridiculous. ~ Jack Swordmenace Inactive Hey Pip, I'm just want to let you know that I am going to be Inactive for a while. I rather not expalin the reason but you can look at it in my user page. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will let you know that I'm back when I do. Adios. [[User:Sea Guardian|'Sea Guardian']] OK I WILL Unblock YOU! kk i do not know how so i will just make it 2 hours or less Should i block Jzfedskins? Pizzaman99 22:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Might make new wiki ( Not about POTCO ) Im thinking about making a wiki for the movie ' The Sorcerer's Apprentice '. theres a wiki glitch where i cant make a new wiki, but when it pases, i was wondering if you would mind me making it. Also i was gonna ask my friends on here to come. I was also hoping you would edit some. It has NOTHING to do with POTCO, so i didn't think you would be mad. Please reply. 00:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow How did you find that? lol. I searched ALL OVER and couldn't find it. Anyway thanks for letting me know! It's very inactive. And they they dont spell things right. If i were a bur or admin i could help it but with me being the only person there and not having any powers its hard. Think i should start a new one and make it a little... better? I know i know.. i probably shouldn't do that. Well please give me your opinion. Btw even if i do either make a new wiki about it or go to their wiki, ill be just as active here. How do i turn off the new STINKY wiki look? Um i still cant find my screenshots, uh i have Either a Windows Vista or a Windows 7 and i cant find the Screenshots. i am sorry to trouble u but i would deeply appreciate it if u could help me. NEXUS OWNS THIS ACCOUNT NOW If you did or did not know. Matthew here tried to hack the Nexus on the Youtube account I now own. Because of this I have hacked him, THIS ACCOUNT IS UNDER FULL OPERATION BY THE NEXUS. Matthew's old account, now owned by the Nexus Ok So there is this hacker who goes by the name "Nexus" He hacked me, but I then hacked him and got power over my account, for a little while at least. Matthew I now present.... the PIPLUPOWER DOLL!!! Here ya go! In honor of reaching 500 pages, here is a gift. Presenting.... THE PIPLUPOWER DOLL! 02:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Like the doll? Do you like ur pip doll? 17:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Background how to How do i make a background for a Wiki? 03:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) -_- do you edit everything i make lol. The Favorite War thing Pip, I had posted before with someone else about a "Favorite War" section, I really think that's too offensive..... World War II was a complete catastrophe, it wiped out 50,000,000 people...... My grandfather lost a leg in the war and his entire squadron was captured and murdered by the Japanese, he was one of Carlson's Raiders (they babysat marines, no joke, these guys were the real deal). I find this incredibly offensive, please, remove it. ~ Jack Swordmenace PIP! :( This guy who is unregistered deleted my page and left me a message that sounds a heck of alot like Slappy. Can you put my page back and ban the IP address? It was like 99 something. It's on the recent activity. ~ Jack Swordmenace Can you fix it? He deleted the 5th Brethren Court page too and probably more. Idk who this guy is but I didn't even do anything idk why someone would do this, it's just being a complete --- ~ Jack Swordmenace Hey Do you need me to do anything? Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey On the Francis Brigade page and many others the pictures are cluttered. Do you think we should keep it like that? Matthew DarkskullTalk Userbox Under Construction I am going to make an ''Under Construction ''Userbox, I am informing you that I will add it to the Pirate Translator Page. By the way, I think that will be a good page to be added. 02:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Pip There is a way for people to have the admin user box and the top 5 most visited articles and so on. Matthew DarkskullTalk